Can I Love You Again?
by Kikuri6
Summary: Hinata already knowing that her husband is cheating on with her best friend in the world. What can she do to make things better between their marrige or does she have to leave and spilt the family up which she hate to do but it might be the only choice.
1. Chapter 1

Why couldn't he just look her in the face and tell her that he didn't love her no more. It be more easier if he did. _YES_ it would hurt her some, but doing sneaky things behind her back with a close friend it just betrayal. Wasn't the number one rule in marriages about being trustworthy to your partner and never betraying them in any way. Her friend that she thought she could trust and wouldn't do nothing to hurt her. She even thought of her as a sister, but not no more after what she witness between them. If even telling her the truth hurts, it hurts worster when he doesn't speak of the affair at all.

She knew about the affair for a couple of weeks now after witnessing a scene that wasn't meant to be seen. She had came back home before heading to a meeting to get a file of papers she left behind. While searching for the papers she heard moaning coming from their bedroom with a confused look she went to investigate. Walking to the bedroom door she happen to find her husband and close friend in **_THEIR_** bedroom getting some business done on_ **THEIR**_ Bed. Backing away she found the papers and slowly left the house and cried all the way to the meeting. She never told him what she saw. She thought he feel guilty and tell her friend to shoo off and that he love her to much to do any more harm to their marriage. But she was so wrong. she caught them mutiply times, but they never seen her there watching silently crying to herself.

Time after time asking question where he been she ask. Same answer work or out at a friends house. She would had done something already if she didn't have a 4 year old daughter with him. She didn't want to break up the family but it happening very slowly with the constant arguing, the slapping, and the sleeping at a friend house to get away from each other for a while. At first she felt like it was her fault that this was happening to their marriage. She felt that she wasn't being a good wife by not giving his needs so even giving him more attention during the night he still went to 'her'. After bringing herself out of denial that it her fault she found he was doing this on his own. Even giving him his needs he still want 'her' not caring the emotions of sadness, betrayal, and anger that felled up in her eyes when she watch him go out the door or during the questioning she be giving him.

"Where are you going?" she ask.

"Out with Friend it be awhile before I come back." He gave that same answer every time she ask.

"Ok, what time will you be back so I can make dinner." She look at his back with so much sadness she could feel tears form in her eyes already knowing his answer. 'Don't wait for me I be late coming back.'

"Don't wait for me I be late coming back." Was the last thing he said before leaving not looking back to see a tear come down his wife cheek.

The marriage that she once thought that will last forever now starting to crack piece by piece falling in front of her. She want to save it, but the marriage gotten so worst she can't even look him in the eyes any more barley could trust him when he went out alone when he said he was with friends. Her marriage is like a ticking bomb that ready to blow up at anytime she doesn't want to do it, but something has to be done if mean breaking up and splitting the family up or leave miserably life full of lies and no trust at all. Not even a single string of love can be found through the lies.

Can she ever be in love with Sasuke ever again?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I always read Fanfics and I get so into them I want to write my own, even though i'm not at good writing i hope to improve my work so here a little taste for this story tell me what you think and give some ideas I love to hear some and I might just put some of them in the story. I'm known for putting a first chapter on here but never finish but don't worry I won't give up on this one or the others. (Hopefully.. xD)<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Hinata pulled the sheets closer to her trying to find warmth in them. She only slept three hours trying to stay up to wait for him and she felt horrible. She laid there by herself with no one to hold her. She slightly shifted over to the right turning her head with the movement looking at the night stand with a clock that read 6:40.'He didn't come home again.' she thought sadly. Looking away from the clock she pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Feeling her hands make contact with with her arms they felt so cold. She shivered a little. She pulled the sheet more closer and tighter to her body. Why was she so cold? The house was warm as it can be,but she was the only one that wasn't getting no it because of him and his heat? Did she, her body miss his arms around her ever night giving her his ever lasting body heat. Just thinking about his warmth made a tense of heat coat her body. Soon as it came is slowly went away.

To her, even if he didn't know it his body was her heater that never goes out. The heat from his body comfort her though the nights. With his personality you think his body would be cold as ice with his cold aura that surrounds him when he in front of people, but when everybody gone and it just him and her he shows a whole another side to her that nobody else see... well not no more. His little warm smile that 'was' only for her and his little things that he do for her that shows he cares. His arms around her made her feel safe and warm at night.'It isn't mine no more.' She thought.

Letting that thought go before more painful thoughts came into mind. She noticed how the room was becoming more brighter and less hard to see in. The well known enemy was creepy in slowly taking away the darkness that she was surrounded by that she was also hiding in. It was taking away her only time to let how she really felt come out into the open and let it take control of her. Before coming fully engulf by the enemy she pulled the cover over her head hiding in the last bit of darkness that was left. Oh how she hated the enemy so much. The enemy took away the only time when she could let herself break down but now it time to put on fake smiles a facade you could say. She doesn't know when she started hating the enemy but it was not to long ago till she figure that she can really show how she felt till it came. Just the thought of it coming out every day at the same time made her sick. Sometimes she even hated her name because it was the meant the thing that was taking away her true emotions away and locking them up in her body.

The sun, she hated the sun how it came took away the night. She felt as if the sun tease her with it rays. How it shines on her, giving her body the heat that she desired so much from the arms of her husband at room started to become more brighter now as night disappeared to wait for its time to let out her emotion again.

Hinata ears perk up when she heard the front door to the house closing signaling that he was home. He never tries to be quiet no more thinking everybody asleep. Oh how wrong he was. Hinata pulled the cover off of her and sat sat up listening hard to his movements down stair. After a few second she could hear him making his way up the step toward their bed room. Hearing that she laid back down turning completely left towards the enemy and it rays shining on her face. She frown as her body suck in the heat from the rays fully heating up her body that desperately needed it. When the Bedroom door started opening slowly her eyes close with it. Controlling her breathing she pretend to got so use to doing that it became easier to fake it then before.

It was so quiet in the room to her, but she knew he was there at the door watching her with those dark black endless eyes. Watching to see if she was waking any time soon. Feeling (satisfied) with the result he came in and close the door behind him silently then him closing the front door not to wake her up. She could hear him shift by the dresser rummaging through it. After a few minutes he found what he needed and close himself up in the bathroom. Hinata open her eyes peeking over to her right shoulder at the bathroom door hearing him moving around in the there with a faint crashing noise. Maybe he looking for something? Hinata was about to ask if he need anything, but thought against it. He might be mad if he finds her awake. Turning around she close her eyes again in time with Sasuke coming out the door. He stop at his side of the bed. She could feel his eyes staring at the back of her back like he wasn't buying the act she was pulling. Hinata made sure her breathing was even till she felt the other side of the bed go down by Sasuke weight. She waited what seem like hours but only minutes till she heard light snoring coming from his side of the bed.

Hinata back was face towards him and she didn't have to think twice that Sasuke back was to hers. Back to back it was like they wasn't even married. To make thing off about being married they left a big gap between them. His back was radiating heat of it that Hinata could feel its warmth creeping over to her. Hinata wanted Sasuke to wrap his arms around her to give his warmth to her not the sun. She wanted to inch closer to his warmth, but decided against it. She waited awhile before thinking "Maybe just a inch won't hurt." Just before that inch came the bedroom door was slam open with a small brunette head girl came rushing in jumping on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy it time to wake up!" The little girl scream in cheer as she starting shacking both parents one by one.

"Chiru its to early!" Hinata whine.

"No its not" Chiru glance at the clock and back at her mother. "Its only 8:00."

"Well maybe not to you, but to me it is."

Hinata turn fully toward Chiru noticing Sasuke already had left the bed and was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. 'Was he really sleeping?' Hinata question in her head. Blushing at the thought of him asking what she was doing; even though their married it would had been very embarrassing. She stare for while at his back till she was meet with with grayish eyes.

"Mommy are you listening to me."

"Mmmm...Oh what did you say."

"I said aren't we still going to see Ino today." Chiru ask with a worried tone.

"Yes, we're still going, go get ready."

"Yay I'm going to wear the new dress daddy brought for me."

Chiru getting off the bed running down the hallway making slapping little noise across the wooden floor with the here night gown flowing with her body movements. Hinata slowly rising out of bed; she started off towards the walk in closet picking out her attire for today. 'Mmmm what should I wear today.' Hinata thought. Scanning though the cloths she found a nice Light purple dress that stopped a couple inches above her knees. It also had little butterflies design hear and there on the dress. She pick it up gently and shook her head please with the dress. Walking out of the closet she was meet with Sasuke staring at her with a blank expression.

She jump a little by his appearance; her heart beating sped up a little by being shock. "Yes Sasuke?"

He stared at her a little longer like he was waiting for something, but didn't get. Before moving past her he simply said "Don't stay up waiting for me it shows." and proceeded toward the closet picking out his work cloths.

Her mouth dropped a little and tears form in her eyes. 'How?' She question in her mind. Feeling tears about to flow down she walk into the bathroom closing the bathroom door softly not to let Sasuke know he hit a right button. Turning around she hurried to the tub and turn on the shower to drown out any noice letting him know she was crying.


End file.
